When I Fall In Love
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: *One-shot* Todo lo que logré sacar fueron esas cuatro palabras cargadas de sentimientos que no podía expresar abiertamente. Entonces supe que habías comprendido a la perfección. *Y a m a t o x S o r a*


**Hola a todos! Si, lo se, lo se, deberia actualisar mi fic SSM, pero anoche esto me vino en mente y tenia que escribirlo, lo hubiera publicado ayer, pero tenia mucho sueño, jejejeje.  
**

**Bueno, disfruten el fic, es puro romance, muy meloso, y como siempre, de mi pareja favorita.**

**No olviden sus reviews!!**

* * *

_**"When I Fall In Love…"**_

_**(Cuando Me Enamore…)**_

_**Por 'Ayumi'.**_

* * *

¿Cuánto ha pasado ya desde aquel día… desde aquella Navidad?

¿Uno, dos años, quizás más?

No… solo han sido cinco meses… Cinco increíbles y hermosos meses, que para mí han sido, quizás, los mejores de mi vida.

¿Sabes? Aquel día, cuando te vi entrar al vestidor del escenario que ocuparíamos durante esa noche, me sorprendí mucho, demasiado, más aun cuando vi que venías con un regalo en tus manos y con un leve, pero notorio, rubor cubriendo tus mejillas.

Los chicos no habían ayudado mucho con su genial idea de dejarnos solos, eso solo te había puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estabas y me había afectado a mí también. Y después de estar varios minutos sin decir nada, tú te habías armado de valor y rompiste aquel incomodo silencio.

"_Te quiero."_- habías dicho, extendiéndome aquel regalo y inclinando tu cabeza para que yo no pudiera ver tu rostro.

No necesitaba verlo, sabía que estabas completamente sonrojada. Acepté tu regalo en silencio, tomándolo entre mis manos, solo eso bastó para hacer que alzaras tu vista, el rubor intensificándose en tus mejillas.

Abrí el regalo lentamente, no queriendo estropear la envoltura, que de seguro te había costado mucho esfuerzo en hacerla, y vi que eran galletas.

Sonreí levemente, que lindo detalle de tu parte, pensé. Comí una y mi sonrisa se acentuó solo un poco, pero esta vez iba dirigida a ti. Tú solo te sonrojaste aun más, si es que eso era posible, y pensé que te veías adorable y hermosa. Y era curioso, porque hasta ese momento jamás me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que podías llegar a ser, siempre supe que eras atractiva, pero jamás imaginé que lo fueras tanto.

El silencio había caído sobre nosotros nuevamente.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que querías oír de mí, pero no sabía si era correcto decírtelo, de hecho, creí que, más que eso, era el hecho de que no podía, y no porque no me gustaras, no, sino que era todo lo contrario. Y por eso, solo una palabra salió de mi boca.

"_Gracias."_- había dicho sinceramente.

Y solo eso bastó para destrozar tu hermoso corazón.

Me dolió mucho ver el sufrimiento que expresó tu rostro, pero lo remplazaste rápidamente con una sonrisa. Murmuraste un débil _Entiendo_, que pareció estallar en mis oídos y comenzaste a alejarte de mí.

Permanecí unos pocos segundos paralizado, solo mirándote, hasta que reaccioné y, a paso veloz, me acerqué a ti.

"_No, espera, no te vayas."_- te había dicho, mientras tomaba tu mano, haciendo que detuvieras tus pasos.

Solo me miraste sorprendida ante mi repentina acción, no entendiendo por qué lo hacía. Yo solo te miraba, sintiéndome algo agitado, apretaba tu mano fuertemente, sin llegar a lastimarte. Quería decirte tantas cosas en ese momento, quería que supieras lo mucho que significabas para mi, quería confesarte que me importabas mucho, que nunca antes había sentido por alguna chica lo que siento por ti, que eras la primera chica por la que realmente me interesaba, que yo… que yo… que yo…

"_Tú… me gustas… mucho"_

Pero, sin embargo, todo lo que logré sacar fue aquel susurro, aquellas cuatro palabras cargadas de sentimientos que no podía expresarte abiertamente. Me sentí impotente, furioso conmigo mismo al ser incapaz de expresarte lo que sentía abiertamente… Me sentí, una vez más, derrotado por mi propia frialdad…

Y tú me sonreíste, una sonrisa sincera y llena de cariño, de… amor…, de ese amor que abunda en tu corazón. Me abrazaste, luego de tomar la cajita con las galletas y dejarla sobre la mesa que había a nuestro lado, y me diste un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Entonces supe que habías comprendido a la perfección lo que ese _Tú me gustas mucho_ había significado, me sentí feliz y, por primera vez en tres años, sonreí sinceramente… Te sonreí a ti. En un impulso, correspondí tu abrazo y besé tus labios levemente, un beso casto e inocente, pero fue suficiente para nosotros.

Cinco meses, como vuela el tiempo.

Ahora estoy esperando, en la entrada del departamento en donde vives, a que termines de arreglarte, para poder ir al cine y empezar con nuestra primera cita. Increíble que sea la primera, pero ha habido tantos inconvenientes desde aquel día, que hemos tenido que posponerla, hasta ahora.

Finalmente te veo venir hacia mí, lista para partir. Llevas puesto un vestido amarillo, que se ciñe perfectamente a tu torso, abrasando tus curvas y cayendo libremente alrededor de tus piernas hasta tus rodillas, con solo dos tirantes que lo sujetaban sobre tus hombros y unas sandalias blancas; un atuendo muy primaveral, de acuerdo a la estación. Te ves adorable, adorablemente hermosa.

"Te ves bien."- te digo, regalándote una sonrisa sincera, una más de las muchas que muestro cuando estoy contigo.

Y sabes que ese _Bien_, es más que solo eso. Tú también inspeccionas mi atuendo. Yo solo visto un pantalón negro, con una camisa, arremangada, y con zapatos igualmente negros.

"Tú también te ves bien."- me dices y sonríes como solo tú sabes hacerlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, mirándonos, hasta que decido hablar.

"En serio me gustas, Sora."

Nuevamente, sonríes y te acercas a mí lentamente. Te recibo a medio camino y nuestros labios se juntan en un tierno beso.

"Lo sé, Yamato, lo sé. Yo también te quiero."

Si, lo sabes, sé que lo sabes, porque sientes lo que hay en mi corazón, así como yo siento lo que hay en el tuyo; porque eres la única que ha podido derretir un poco la coraza de hielo que aun cubre mi corazón, pero no sabes cuánto anhelo para llegue pronto el día que logres derretirla por completo.

Porque, cuando lo hagas, ten por seguro que me enamoraré de ti.

Y cuando me enamore, podré decir todo aquello que he querido confesarte, todo aquello que quieres oír.

Cuando me enamore, te confesaré lo que siento realmente por ti.

…Porque…

…ese día…

…podré decir…

…

…Te amo…

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

**Y? Les gustó? Diganme por favor! Lo apreciaria.**

**Bueno, nos vemos, tratare de actualisar el otro fic lo antes posible!**

**_Edit: 03.04.2008  
_**


End file.
